The Right Time To Say He Loved Her
by Princessa Lyneth
Summary: Karin suka padanya.. Apa Yamato suka padanya? Karin ingin agar cintanya terbalas.. Apalagi belakangan Yamato sangat perhatian, Karin makin uring-uringan!


Lyn: "salvete! Ini fanfic Eyeshield21 aka ES21 pertama aku, mohon bantuannya^^ Pairing kali ini Yamato x Karin…"

Hiruma: *ngunyah permen karet*

Akaba-kun: "fuuh.. itu kan permaen karet minggu lalu.. masih enak?"

Hiruma: "ngaco! Mana mungkin aku makan permen bekas, mata merah sialan!" *nembak pake AK-47*

Akaba: "fuuh.." *menagkis pake gitar bekas*

Lyn: "hus! Brenti!"

Karin: "e-e-eh.. a-ano.. ini fic tentang aku dan y-y-yamato?" *blush*

Ha-ha brothers: "ya iyalah!"

Karin: "ma-maaf!"

Taka: "tidak perlu minta maaf.."

Taki: "Ahaha.. monsieur Taka benar2 seorang gentleman!" *thumbs up* "tapi aku yang paling kerenn.. ahaha.." *muter2 ampe muntah2*

Minna: *sweatdrop*

Yamato: "enough, minna! Okay, readers, I hope this fiction will turn out great because the author still confused and keep yelling 'OMG!' etc."

Sena: "ng.. this is a pen?" *taboked by Lyn*

Yamato: "selamat membaca!" *smile*

Minna: *kesilauan*

Age: kyk biasanya aj..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Cuma cerita and ide gaje ini! ES21 tetep punya Richiro inagaki-sensei and Yusuke Murata-sensei.

^^Chapter 1^^

~Karin's Pov~

"oi, Karin!" teriak laki-laki berambut putih dari kejauhan.

"k-kak Ibarada?" tanya ku pelan sambil berlari menyusulnya ke pintu depan Teikoku academy. "sudah kubilang kamu lamban, Karin!" kata ibarada kasar kepadaku. "ma-ma-maaf!" jawabku lagi.

Aduuh, sepertinya aku ini memang payah.. sampai berulang kali di katai lamban oleh Kak Ibarada.

"tunggu! Iba.. siapa namamu?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar dari belakangku. Aku menengok, yamato? "oh ya, ibarada!" lanjut yamato. "kenapa kamu memakai Karin sebagai pembawa barang mu?" tanya Yamato.

"ya, ya, ta, yamato! Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sungguh tidak keberatan.." kataku pelan.

"adik kelas itu bukan budak seniornya. Sebaliknya dia dari tim ke-4 yang membawakan barangmu." Ujar yamato lembut tapi tegas kepadaku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku merasa pipiku mulai memerah.

Tiba-tiba kak ibarada berteriak, "kenapa juga aku repot-repot pindah dari kanto, padahal aku ini… ada di level ace di distrik Tokyo!". Hii, semoga masalah ini tidak menjadi runyam! "terus apanya tim ke-4? Kenapa malah cewek yang masuk regular…" belum selesai kak Ibarada berbicara, yamato sudah entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba yamato sudah ada di samping kak ibarada. "ada alasan yang mudah dan wajar untuk itu. Itu cuma karena kekuatan Karin jauh berada di atasmu." Kata yamato.

Kak ibrada menggeram. Aduuhh.. "aah, su, sudahlah,tidak apa-apa. apa tidak apa-apa sampai berbicara sejauh itu? Aku sudah minta maaf.." kataku pelan-pelan. "awas kau Yamato!" teriak kak ibarada berlari meninggalkan kami.

"lain kali, jangan mau disuruh ibarada lagi." Kata yamato ramah sambil tersenyum hangat. "i-i-iya.. maaf.." jawabku lagi. "sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, lagipula kau tidak bersalah." Lanjut yamato lembut.

Ngh, kenapa yamato bertindak selembut ini? Pipiku memerah.

"sudah malam, ayo aku antar pulang." Kata yamato menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang. "aah, ti-tidak usah.. aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.." kataku tertunduk. "taka pa-apa, bahaya kalau seorang gadis bejalan sendirian malam-malam begini." Kata yamato sambil tersenyum seperti biasa (A/N: pasti silau, senyum yamato kan menyilaukan!) "ehm, baiklah.." kataku tertunduk.

~normal POV~

Yamato dan Karin berjalan menuju rumah Karin dengan tanpa suara. Karin tidak berani mebuka mulut, sedangkan Yamato.. entahlah.. Siapa yang mengerti hati laki-laki! (A/N: yg psti aku nga ngerti.. Hiruma: kan lu yang bikin fic, masa lu kaga ngarti?)

Tiba-tiba Yamato memecahkan keheningan, "ehm.. Karin, apa kau sibuk besok malam?" tanya Yamato. "e-eh.. ti-tidak.." jawab Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan besok malam?" tanya Yamato dengan nada tegas seperti biasanya. "ngg.. bo-boleh.." jawab Karin memberanikan diri.

"kamu suka makan apa?" tanya Yamato lagi. "aku? Ka-kalau aku suka makan ehm.. aku suka makanan yang manis-manis seperti kue atau es krim.. k-ka-kamu?" tanya Karin pelan. "aku sih apa saja, tapi aku suka sekali makan burger saat di Amerika.." kata Yamato sambil menebar senyuman khasnya yang penuh percaya diri.

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Karin.

"Baiklah Karin, besok aku jemput jam 7 malam. Selamat malam, Karin." Ucap Yamato. "i-i-iya.. eeh, se-selamat malam, Yamato-kun.." timpal Karin pelan.

Yamato perlahan mulai berjalan kembali. "e-eh! Te-terima kasih su-sudah mengantarku.." seru Karin pelan. Yamato hanya melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Karin tersenyum kecil dan memasuki rumahnya.

Lyn: "YA-HA! Chapter 1 selesaiii!"

Akaba: "fuu.. cukup bagus.." *genjreng2 gitarnya*

Lyn: "hihi, makasih.." *meluk akaba* "akachi memang baik.."

Akaba: "fuuh.. terima kasih, tapi tolong lepaskan aku, nanti dia rusak(dia=gitar)"

Lyn: "ukh, akachi~" *manyun*

Hiruma: "YA-HA-! Finaly, your stupid story-telling time is over, fuckin' author!"

Sena: "ng.. this is a pen? Aku tdk mengerti.." *bingung* *tonjoked by Lyn*

Lyn: "masih ada chapter 2, baka!"

Hiruma: "terserah, aku ngga mau nongol di fanfic bodohmu pada chapter ke-2 nanti, author sialan!"

Lyn: "ti-tidak mau! *nemplok di Hiruma* You-nii mesti ikut~" *nge-rengek2*

Hiruma: "huh.." *duduk lagi*

Akaba: "fuuh.. bagaimana? Karin? Yamato?" *wawancara*

Karin: "ee-eeh.. a-i-itu.. y-ya lumayan.."

Yamato: "kerja bgs Lyn! Terus berlatih!" *smile*

Minna: *silau*

Lyn: "makasih yamachi.." *balas senyum*

Minna: *silau lagi*

Juumonji: "dari tadi"

Togano: "senyum2"

Kuroki: " melulu,"

Haha brothers: "silau tau!"

Lyn: "Merci beaucop! Review ya! Adios!" *waved*

Note: -sory jelek

-sory inggrisnya jelek

-review ya


End file.
